The present invention relates generally to providing an apparatus for clamping multiple objects together and providing a grounding path between the objects. More specifically, the invention relates to providing a way for the assembly to penetrate metallic objects to better secure the assembly when clamping the objects together while at the same time providing a grounding path between them. One exemplary application of the assembly is to affix a solar panel frame to a mounting rail.
Existing solutions are either unsatisfying in providing sufficient electrical grounding capacity or too complicated to manufacture or install. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,074 (Franks) teaches an adjustable clamping device using a threaded bolt with an abrading surface to penetrate an outer surface to ground a conductor. The device is not designed to affix two or more objects. US patent application, publication number US 2011/0039430 A1 (Aftanas), discloses a fastening assembly with a metallic bolt and a metallic leaf spring. The metallic leaf spring has at least one tooth projecting from one of the opposing ends. The tooth may penetrate the solar panel frame or the support frame member and ground the solar panel frame. Because the leaf spring is non-structural it only has the capacity to clamp objects together while at the same time providing a grounding path between them.
Another example is US patent application, publication number US 2011/0179606 A1 (Magno et al.), which discloses an assembly for clamping two objects with a single hand and for grounding the objects. Because the assembly has many unnecessary parts (such as a channel member and a clamp with a three-prong first member, a washer, a nut, a threaded bolt, a spring, and a torsion spring) the design is unnecessarily complex. Thus, a less complex assembly that provides grounding and is both easy to use and manufacture is desired.